Young Xehanort
}= link=File:Young Xehanort KHIII.png |tab1=KHIII |Image2=Young Xehanort KH3D.png link=File:Young Xehanort KH3D.png |tab2=DDD |Description1=''Die jong Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts III'' |Description2 =''Die jong Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' |Size=350x400px |katakana=青年ゼアノート ヤング・ゼアノート |romaji=Seinen Zeanōto Yangu Zeanōto |alias='Onbekend' (謎の青年 Nazo no Seinen lett. "Enigmatiese Jeug") |engels=Young Xehanort |en=Young Xehanort |de=Junger Xehanort |fr=Jeune Xehanort |es=Joven Xehanort |pt=Jovem Xehanort |charworld1=Eilande van die lot |charworld2=Land of Departure |charworld3=The World That Never Was |charworld4=Toy Box |charworld5=Keyblade Graveyard |game1=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |game2=Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance |game3=Kingdom Hearts III |type=Somebody |java=Takanori Okuda |enva=David Gallagher |envan= |enva2=Benjamin Diskin |enva2n= Ben Diskin's Facebook page |role=Antagonist |s1=Master Xehanort |s2=Terra-Xehanort |s3=Ansem, Seeker of Darkness |s4=Xemnas |s5=No Heart |DDDnormalname=Xehanort -The Early Years- |DDDnormalfile=Xehanort -The Early Years- KH3D.ogg }} - Journaal = |journalBBS='Unknown' A mysterious figure whose origins, identity, and purpose﻿ are unclear. |journalDDD='Young Xehanort' Xehanort in his early years. He has traveled through time to guide Sora toward a ghastly fate. |journalUX='Prime - Young Xehanort' KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (2012) A young Xehanort who travels to the future to influence Sora. |journalKH3='Young Xehanort' A member of the real Organization XIII. This is Master Xehanort's younger self. He has traveled forward through time more than once in order to guide Sora. The Boy in Black He and his best friend would often match wits playing chess between training sessions. }}}} Jong Xehanort of die onbekende is 'n geheime baas teenstander in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en die hoof antagonis van Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Soos sy naam impliseer, is hy 'n jonger inkarnasie van Meester Xehanort, die eerste keer gesien in die proloog van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Xehanort verkry die vermoë van Ansem, Seeker of Darkness om deur die tyd te reis, en kom met generasies van sleutelblade-draers soos Sora, Riku, Mickey, Lea, Terra, Aqua en Ventus in konflik en hy het die vermoë gebruik om gebeure te manipuleer sodat sy toekoms self se planne tot stand sou kom. Verskyning Volgens Tetsuya Nomura is Jong Xehanort ongeveer 18 tot 20 jaar oud, terwyl Meester Xehanort in sy middel-80's is.Tokyo Game Show 2018 In sy jeug het Xehanort effens bruin vel, goue oë en silwer hare gehad wat effens in die rug en agter sy skouers effe geval het; Dit is soortgelyk aan dié van Terra-Xehanort, maar met vier stringe wat sy gesig geraak. Die agterkant van sy hare is digter as die voorkant en strek tot 'n hare-string. Stoor vir 'n terugflits-toneel, waarin hy dieselfde klere as sy alternatiewe inkarnasie draa, is Xehanort geklee in die swart jas wat algemeen geassosieer word met die Organisasie XIII. Wanneer hy eers in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep verskyn, dra hy die kap op, baie soortgelyk aan Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Interessant genoeg is Xehanort se liggaamsmodel in die Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 'n kopie van Saïx's, alhoewel dit waarskynlik is dat dit net toevallig is, aangesien Xehanort en Saïx saam op die skerm verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Storielyn Voordat Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Xehanort woon sy vroeë jare op die Eilande van die lot, en wil graag na ander wêrelde reis. Xehanort word besoek deur die Hartlose van sy toekomstige inkarnasie, "Ansem", wat hom die krag gee om die tyd te reis en hom te beoefen met die versameling van twaalf ander inkarnasies van homself van verloop van tyd. Na sy pligte in die toekoms het Xehanort betyds by die eilande van die lot na sy behoorlike plek teruggekeer. Terwyl die reëls van tydreise hom verhinder het om sy herinneringe aan sy reise te hou, het hulle hulself op sy hart gegraveer sodat hy begeer het om uiteindelik die eilande te verlaat. Xehanort het uiteindelik 'n manier gevind om sy tuiswêreld te verlaat en by Scala ad Caelum aangekom, waar hy 'n Keyblade-meester onmoet het. Onder hierdie meester het hy begin met opleiding as 'n sleutel-swaard draer, saam met sy mede-leerling Eraqus, wie Xehanort uiteindelik as 'n broer gesien het. Die twee het dikwels hul tyd spandeer tussen oefening wat skaak speel. Die Meester het die twee maniere van die Keyblade geleer en hul rol as Keyblade-wielders was om die wêreld van lig van die duisternis te beskerm. Hierdie antwoord was egter onbevredigend vir Xehanort, en hy het gereeld ander wêrelde besoek sonder toestemming om meer te leer. Aanvanklik het Xehanort tydens sy reise 'n Sleutel-swaard wapenrusting gedra, om homself te beskerm teen die duisternis tussen wêrelde, maar uiteindelik het hy dit weggegooi en probeer om die duisternis te beheer. Hy het geglo dat hy nie sy wapenrusting nodig het om te beskerm nie. Uiteindelik het beide Eraqus en Xehanort Keyblade-meesters geword, en Eraqus is gekies as die Meester se opvolger; Xehanort is gekies om die No Name Keyblade te beërf. Die nuut getitelde Meester Xehanort was vry om sy eie vakleerlinge aan te leer om op te lei, en hy het die wêreld vryelik gereis. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Wanneer Terra, Ventus en Aqua weer na die oorblyfsels van die land van vertrek reis, ontmoet hulle die tyd verplaasde Young Xehanort, wat sy identiteit verberg deur sy kap opreg te hou. Nadat hy verslaan is, vertrek hy weer deur die tyd. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Wanneer Mickey terugkeer na die Geheimsinnige Toring, verklaar Yen Sid dat die vernietiging van Ansem en Xemnas onvermydelik sal lei tot die opstanding van Meester Xehanort. Aangesien Xehanort baie maniere vir homself moet bedek en hy kripties dink dat daar meer as een van Xehanort kan wees, rig Yen Sid Mickey aan om Sora en Riku na die toring terug te roep vir die "Mark of Mastery" om af te gaan. Intussen reis die Jong Xehanort met die tydverplaas tyd na die Radiant Garden en word Braig wakker. Die twee bespreek Meester Xehanort se planne en die besonderhede van sy sleutelblad vir 'n kort tydjie en aanvaar dan om Isa as Saïx te neem. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die tyd het Young Xehanort suksesvol verplaas, en hy versamel ander inkarnasies van homself van verloop van tyd tot hulle twaalf, insluitend homself en die ouer Meester Xehanort, en is voorsien van 'n replika liggaam vir sy hart wanneer hy die hede bereik. Aan die begin van Sora en Riku se "Mark of Mastery"-eksamen verskyn die nie liggaamlike Ansem in sy geklede voorkoms. Hy het Sora gemerk word met die Recusant se Sigil, sodat hy deur Jong Xehanort en sy kamerade deur die Slaapende wêrelde opgespoor en gelei kan word. Hy verskyn voor Sora en Riku in verskeie wêrelde, dikwels vergesel deur Ansem of Xemnas. Hulle verag en verspot die twee, Sora, oor sy onbekende skakels na ander se harte, Riku oor sy donker verlede, en albei om vasgevang te wees in hul drome. Jong Xehanort kies om Sora die dertiende vaartuig te maak vir meester Xehanort se hart, aangesien Riku 'n weerstand teen die duisternis ontwikkel het. In die Simfonie van Sorcery, Xehanort konfronteer Sora, kommentaar lewer op die idilliese en pragtige droomagtige landskap. Xehanort onthul dat hy nie aan Sora se droom behoort nie, en vertel Sora onomwonde dat hy moet bly slaap, en hulle sal weer ontmoet. Uiteindelik word Sora na die werklike Wêreld wat nooit was nie gebring, waar Xigbar verduidelik hoe sy reis al lank gemanipuleer is, en jong Xehanort laat Sora terug in 'n diepe slaap en wys hom illusies van sy eie verlede. Sora droom dan van die baie mense wat verband hou met hom, en toe hy jaag die fantoome in sy droom, val hy dieper in die slaap. Uiteindelik konfronteer hy Xigbar en Xemnas, wat die ware doel van die Organisasie XIII aan hom openbaar en erken dat die Nobodies hul harte mettertyd kan herwin. Alhoewel Sora Xemnas verslaan, verswak die geveg hom tot die punt dat hy nie uit sy diep slaap kan ontsnap nie. Die jong Xehanort verskyn weer voor hom en hy het aan Sora vertel hoe hulle sy reis gemanipuleer het. Soos Sora bewusteloos raak, lig Xehanort hom in kennis dat hy die dertiende lid van die nuwe organisasie XIII sal word. Riku probeer Sora vind in die wêreld wat nooit was nie, uiteindelik Ansem verslaan en terugkeer na die regte wêreld. Hy spoor Sora na die Kasteel wat nooit was nie, waar hy Sora vind by die plek, waar niks versamel word nie. Die jong Xehanort verhoed Riku van die bereik van Sora, en hy het vir hom gesê oor die ware doel van die Organisasie XIII as vaartuie vir Xehanort asook sy rol in die versameling van die lede van verskillende tye en sy besluit Sora as die dertiende lid te kies. Die huidige lede verskyn, maar voordat Master Xehanort ten volle gematerialiseer word, kom Mickey in en vries die gebied met 'n Stopza-spelling. Meester Xehanort besit egter die liggaam van sy jonger inkarnasie, sodat hy kan beweeg en 'n Keyblade ontbied. Die jong Xehanort gesigte Riku in die geveg, maar Riku wen uiteindelik. Die bevrore toestand van tyd vervaag en Meester Xehanort herstel heeltemal op die hoogste troon terwyl jong Xehanort sy plek op 'n ander plek inneem. Alhoewel meester Xehanort se plan misluk het, het jong Xehanort steeds die geleentheid om deur die tyd te reis. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Ten einde 'n eksperiment op die groei van harte te doen, neem Young Xehanort verskeie Andy se speelgoed en val hulle in 'n alternatiewe weergawe van hul wêreld, die Toy Box genoem. Hy het 'n spesiale belangstelling om Buzz Lightyear en Woody sit teen uitmekaar te kry om die verhouding tussen die hart en effekte weet. Die speelgoed (vergesel deur Sora, Donald en Goofy) volg Xehanort na Galaxy Toys, waar hy die bedrieglike aard van die wêreld erken voordat Xehanort Heartless oproep om verskeie Gigas-aksiefigure oor te neem en die groep aan te val. Nadat die speelgoed Rex in die spelwinkel gevind het, laat Xehanort 'n hartlose besit van Buzz neem en hom gedwing om Woody te skiet. Xehanort vermy die aanvalle van Sora, en verduidelik sy plan: Skeiding Woody, Buzz en haar vriende van Andy, wat deur haar noue verbinding die bron van haar hart was om haar te verswak, die voorkoms van Sora en haar wantroue van hom was die laaste strooi totdat sy oorgeneem kon word. Hy val Sora dan in 'n videospeletjie. Jong Xehanort neem Buzz deur 'n Korridor van Duisternis voordat dit gevolg word deur Sora en Woody. Hulle verdryf die duisternis van isolasie rondom Buzz, met die lig van vriendskap, en leer Xehanort dat leë vartuig werklik harte kan groei. Hy verdwyn en verlaat die King of Toys Heartless as 'n "afskeidse geskenk." Jong Xehanort verskyn langs die ander Soekers sodra die voogde van die lig die Keyblade-begraafplaas bereik. Die groep roep 'n massiewe horde van Heartless, Nobodies, en Unversed op om die voogde te staak voordat hulle vertrek. Nadat Sora die hart van Axel, uit die Lich in San Fransokyo red, verskyn Jong Xehanort weereens en Sora word gevra om blindelings na die Lich te soek om sy vriende te red en gewaarsku dat 'n hoë prys betaal moet word. Na die verslaan van nege van die dertien duisternisse by die Keyblade-begraafplaas, bereik Sora, Riku en King Mickey hulle aan die einde van die doolhof, waar hulle Jong Xehanort, Ansem en Xemnas in die gesig staar. Nadat meester Xehanort hulle inlig dat die χ-lem amper voltooi is, raak Jong Xehanort, Ansem en Xemnas dan die groep aanval. Na 'n moeilike stryd, waarin Meester Xehanort gereeld deur 'n storm van Keyblades inmeng, word Jong Xehanort verslaan en teruggekeer na sy behoorlike plek betyds, maar hy eers voordat Sora gewaarsku word dat daar 'n hoë koste is om die krag van wakker te oorbrug nie. Ander verskynings ''A Fragmentary Passage Vaardighede :''Hoofartikel: Jong Xehanort (Baas) Jong Xehanort het die vermoë om tyd met genoeg presisie te beheer om die strydstroom te manipuleer, óf deur die teenstander te vertraag terwyl hy 'n menigte vinnige, kragtige stakings loslaat of die vloei van tyd omskep om te herstel van skade. Hy is ook 'n uiters bekwame towenaar gebruiker, en kan sterk spellings op grond van die elemente van Fire and Blizzard, vuur magiese skote, soortgelyk aan dié wat deur Sora in Wisdom Form ontslaan word, gooi of homself om die slagveld teleporteer. In sy Scala ad Caelum kan Xehanort die dorp se struktuur op sy beurt manipuleer. Met die χ-lem kan Xehanort hom op enige stadium verdwyn deur sleutelholte te gebruik en Kingdom Hearts in enige wêreld te ontbied. Wapen Jong Xehanort gebruik twee wapens wat 'n opvallende ooreenkoms met Xemnas se Ethereal Blades dra. In teenstelling met baie van Xemnas se wapens, blyk dit egter dat Xehanort se wapens handvatsels het. Die lemme is van ligblou energie, en die swart handvatsels herinner ietwat van die Terminus en Ruination eteriese lemme. Die lemme kan gekombineer word in 'n dubbele lem of kan uitstrek om soos 'n sweep vasgeslaan te word. Xehanort gebruik hierdie wapens met 'n omgekeerde greep. In sy stryd met Riku by Where Nothing Gathers, terwyl hy besit word deur sy ouer inkarnasie, dra Jong Xehanort 'n Keyblade wat elemente bevat van beide die No Name Keychain wat gebruik word deur Terra, Ventus en Aqua, en die No Name Keyblade wat gebruik word deur Luxu en Meester Xehanort. File:Young Xehanort's Ethereal Blade KHBBS.png|Een van Jong Xehanort se eteriese lemme. File:Young Xehanort's Dual Ethereal Blade KHBBS.png|Jong Xehanort se gekombineerde eteriese lemme. File:Young Xehanort's Keyblade KH3D.png|Jong Xehanort se sleutel-swaard. Vorms File:The Boy in Black KHIII.png|Xehanort terwyl hy in sy jeug gekyk het terwyl hy met Eraqus opgelei het. File:Master Xehanort (Young) KHBBS.png|Xehanort in sy jeug, voordat hy Ansem ontmoet. File:Unknown KHBBS.png|Jong Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels